


I’ll Make A Cup of Coffee (With The Right Amount of Sugar)

by suhprise



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, M/M, One Shot, johnny is a barista
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhprise/pseuds/suhprise
Summary: In which Johnny sees Ten and realizes that he wanted to be the “somebody” to this “someone”.akaHow Johnny first meets Ten and knows he's whipped.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	I’ll Make A Cup of Coffee (With The Right Amount of Sugar)

**Author's Note:**

> hey everybody !! i kinda wrote this out of boredom because i was waiting for witcher 3 to download in my laptop so i hope ya'll like it !! johnten please come home and show us the interaction ;-;

From the very moment that Johnny laid his eyes on Ten, he knew that he was fucked.

The burn of hot coffee was no bother to him, considering that caffeine _was_ his guilty pleasure. He was almost certain that if you cut him open, you wouldn’t find the usual pooling of blood in a human being’s system and instead you’d find yourself basking in the aroma of scalding hot _arabica_ swimming in his veins.

Which is why when coffee spills all over his white shirt, he showed no irritation, considering that coffee stains weren’t that much of a surprising sight to see in the café that he worked at. 

A string of apologies flew out of the culprit’s mouth, causing Johnny to look down at the significantly shorter human being in front of him. Johnny wasn’t the type to brag, but he was confident in saying that he was more _vertically blessed_ in comparison to most of the student body within the campus. And well, the man in front him was…. _vertically challenged_.

But maybe it was a trick of the light, or all the caffeine in his system, or maybe a higher being like Zeus or God deciding to fuck with him. Because _holy shit_ this guy was good-looking.

“What the fuck.” He mutters under his breathe.

“I’m so sorry, I was in a rush and I didn’t realize that you were passing by and I just kinda bumped into you and now you’re all—”

“Hey wait I’m sorry,” Johnny laughs to himself, “I’m not angry.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh” Johnny thanked the heavens that it wasn’t Jaehyun’s shift, because if he saw him in the state that he was currently in, he’d undoubtedly hear the fucker’s obnoxious laugh at the counter. _You’ve got more game than this Johnny, just play your cards right_ , he thinks to himself.

Despite the inevitable scolding of his manager, Doyoung, Johnny lead the boy towards a vacant table which wasn’t exactly difficult to find considering that customers rarely flocked the café at that time of the day.

Confusion was evident on the boy’s face _. He just spilled coffee on someone (unintentionally of course), so why was he so calm about the situation,_ he wondered.

Johnny slipped out of his stained apron, leaving him in his black pants and white shirt, which wasn’t so white due to the circumstances. Sneaking a peek at the boy, he seemed remorseful. It was like another apology was at the tip of his tongue but like Johnny, he was rendered speechless. Johnny made his move.

“So, are you new here?” Johnny says, observing the boy whose eyes wander around the café’s vicinity, not meeting his gaze, “I never see you around the café, so you seemed like a pretty new face.” He added.

“Uhm, yeah.” His voice was small, evidence of his shyness, “I’m Ten, in case you wanted to know.”

“Ten like the number?”

“My real name tends to take up the whole alphabet, so Ten will do for now.” He says with a smile.

“I’m Johnny by the way.” Hands reaching for his apron, showing the embroidered _Johnny_ on the front.

“Foreign, I presume?” Ten asks intriguingly, “We’re birds of the same feather then.” He laughs.

The moment that Ten spoke, Johnny knew he was foreign based on his accented and broken Korean. Even more of a reason to welcome another bird out of its nest.

“Where did you move here from?”

“Oh, I’m an exchange student from Thailand.” He says, “I got a dance scholarship here at NCU.”

 _Oh fuck_ , Johnny thinks to himself. This is _perfect_ , this is _fate_ , this person was _everything_. It was within the perfect circumstances that Ten was a dance major; because what went well with dancing? Yes, you’re right—it’s music. And luckily for Johnny, he was a music major.

“That’s cool!” Johnny says a bit to excitedly, “I’m a music major.” He adds, calming himself down.

It was obvious that Ten found Johnny’s awkwardness and timid behavior amusing. Which is why after Johnny’s depressing attempts at making a move, Ten decided to make it a bit easier for the man in front of him.

“Hey, you wanna show me around campus?”

Johnny looks up at Ten, eyes lighting up at the invitation.

“My shift ends in fifteen minutes, could you wait till then?” He asks hopefully. Ten gets up from his seat and walks towards café’s exit, leaving Johnny confused and certain that somewhere along the lines, he’d fucked up.

But just when his hands touch the handle of the glass door, Ten looks back at Johnny and smiles. It was like air getting pulled out of his lungs, Ten’s damn smile was blinding.

“I’ll wait outside.” Ten says as he pushes the door to exit the small café.

And it was safe to say that those were the longest fifteen minutes’ of Johnny’s life.

.•° ✿ °•.

Looking back at how they first met back in that small café, Ten was confident to say that Johnny was an idiot. But funnily enough, seven years later, he finds himself waking up to the very same idiot every morning.

“Good morning babe.” Johnny drawls, eyes opening slightly to take a peak at his boyfriend lying across his chest. He slightly cranes his neck to kiss the crown of Ten’s head, earning himself a giggle from the smaller boy, “How long have you been awake?” he asks.

Ten looks up at his boyfriend, “Enough to think about everything.” He says.

Johnny internally shits himself. Thinking about everything was bad right? Johnny sits up abruptly at the thought of a sudden conflict within their peaceful dynamic.

“Ten if you’re tired of me please say so. I’d understand completely. I love you an—”

“Johnny it’s not a “bad” kind of think, silly.” Ten cuts off, “I was just thinking about everything we’ve been through, you know?” he says, caressing his boyfriend’s cheek. _What an idiot_ , he thinks to himself.

It was no secret to everybody that the pair have been through _a lot._ Spending college together, being with each other through thick and thin, even being the witnesses to how Doyoung, the café’s manager, ended up marrying the employee that he loathed the most—Jaehyun. Their twenties were precious, and they bore witness to every important event in each other’s lives.

And all of that started with a spilled cup of coffee, a bright smile, and wanting to be “somebody” to each other’s “someone.”

It won’t be the end for Johnny and Ten, and they were well aware that there were more “beginnings” for them to come. But it was safe to say that above satisfaction and love, they were happy.

And nothing mattered more to the pair than being happy in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos if you enjoyed !! my twt is @sunjsuh


End file.
